


Lavenza's Request

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ren and Lavenza bond, Velvet Room siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: A final request to her Trickster from her.





	1. Curiosity in Wide Gold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! NOTHING IS MINE, ALL BELONGS TO ATLUS.
> 
> The idea that Lavenza at least spending a day with Ren has plagued me. I loved her character design and also, her interactions with her older siblings make me happy. Especially how she and Theodore talk to each other in Starlight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, read on!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not a crime to want to know. You wish to venture out...There's nothing wrong with that."

Curiosity was a wonderful if not dangerous emotion.

Curiosity had lead her older sister to know of the outside world and leave her duties. Curiosity was frowned upon by her eldest sister, but she didn't miss how it still lingered in her eyes. Curiosity had made her older brother knowledgeable, but had left him pained.

It was something that..She herself found growing despite her urges to forget it. Not after what had happened...She couldn't afford to want.

Not after the catastrophe of what happened. She had failed her duty and she shouldn't be having such feelings. Her focus was to be more vigilant. She would never have the same mistake happen ever again.

Yet the harder she attempted to suppress it, the harder it was to give into the temptation to ponder.

Her brother caught on of course...He had always been able to figure her out quicker sometimes than her older sisters could. After hearing of what happened he has visited her often. Her eldest sister had come too, but her visits were brief and often left her more frustrated at her failure. She knew her sister was only stern for her sake, but often she realized it made her upset.

Her brother was a different case.

Even if their older sisters were cruel to him, he was still quite gentle. Perhaps that's how he caught on.

He had been the one to tell her about his guest...

His guest had been the one to answer his curiosity of what went outside the Velvet Room. She complied to his requests and he in return felt more attachment to the outside...To his guest. Yet unlike their older sister, he stayed and kept to his duty.

She can see an odd shine in his eyes and his fingers clutched the front of his jacket tight. His voice cracks a bit...Such emotions displayed are unbecoming of him, but she can see it.

How much his guest meant to him.

Just like Elizabeth's...

Just like Margaret's...

Just like hers...And how much she wants to spend time with her guest. To have him show her the outside.

She wants to have her curiosity satisfied with his help.

Theodore smiles down at her and gently pats her on the top of her head. Such a childish feeling of giddiness grows within her.

"I'll help you with your request."


	2. The Request Presented by a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets another Velvet Room attendant who delivers Lavenza's request to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA AT ALL!
> 
> A personal headcanon of mine, when another Fool basically enters into another past Fool's domain it just feels like they're intruding. It feels uncomfortable and wrong unless they were invited in by the actual Fool.

When he opened his eyes he was startled to see an all too familiar color of blue.

Granted the room bathed in it wasn't the one he had seen before for the past year. Instead of the jailhouse, he woke up in what seemed to be an elevator. The blue steel designs against the walls reminded him of those older styled elevators and an empty table with a cushioned seat was across from him. The elevator wasn't moving however and the stillness of the room was a bit unsettling for him.

Even if he was seated in a chair and not in a hard cot, Ren couldn't relax.

The room itself didn't display any weapons or had anything dangerous that would immediately set alarm bells in his head. It just felt wrong being in the room for some odd reason. As if he was intruding into someone's house without permission...

"Ah, you've woken up. Wonderful."

Ren straightened up as a man walked towards him from his left side. The raven haired teen swore that he had most definitely been alone in the room when he woke up and that the man was not there seconds before.  Glancing up he took in the strange man's white hair and gold eyes, frowning suddenly as the coloring struck a sense of familiarity in him. His eyes trailed down to the man's form and blinked in surprise at the blue uniform on his body, that looked too familiar as well.

"Oh...Apologies," the man smiled before placing a hand to his chest and bowing, "My name is Theodore and I am he who governs power...Or rather in this case, I am the big brother of your attendant, Lavenza, my younger sister."

Ren's back pressed harder against the chair as his eyes widened suddenly, "B...Brother?"

The man only seemed to smile a bit more before bowing again to him, "I apologize again if this is quite sudden, but I could not think of a better way to get in contact with you. It did cross my mind I could have requested your presence while you were awake, but I felt that this was more private."

"Ah, n-no it's fine, but," Ren hesitated before glancing around the room again and taking in every detail he could. Again the sense of unease settled within him and he lightly tugged at a stray strand of his hair, "No offense, but...Where are we exactly? Did Igor ask for you to do this?" Theodore chuckled before shaking his head, "No...Again, this is more of a personal matter," the man explained before also looking around the room, "What you see before you is the Velvet Room...The Velvet Room as it appeared to be for my guest."

"Your...Guest?"

Theodore smiles to him before glancing around the room, Ren frowns as he notices how the man's shoulders slouch and his blinking is a bit slower. "Yes, as you know the Velvet Room is open only to those who require assistance on their journey. My sisters and I are assigned to these guests," Theodore pauses before giving Ren a smile, "In your case...I also wish to express gratitude and thanks for saving our Master and my sister. My older sisters and I were greatly worried, but we had no way or means to know what had happened." Theodore pauses before looking at Ren again, this time Ren manages to sit in a more relaxed posture than tense as the man speaks up, "My guest, she was much like you despite your journeys being very different."

Ren watched as Theodore closed his eyes briefly before opening them, "She...She was a very dear person to me. Someone who I respected, but....Also cherished. This dear guest of mine not only fulfilled her journey, but also indulged in my requests and even showed me the world outside the Velvet Room. She taught me so much and our time together was wonderful as fleeting as it was. She was someone who I came to..."

Again Theodore's eyes closed, but Ren feels he already knew exactly what the man meant.

"...What happened to her?"

"....That is a longer story to say the least. There is truly no way for me to summarize it without keeping you in your dreams longer than desired," Theodore opened his eyes before chuckling despite the frown on his face, "But that is perhaps for a later time if there is ever a chance for me to share. The focus for now is on my youngest sister Lavenza. I have a request for you Trickster."

The name makes Ren tilt his head and he frowns, right....Thedore did mention about Lavenza. "Is it...Involving-"

"She is fine and there is no danger," Theodore quickly reassures him and chuckles, "I assure you that...What I wish to ask of you is, for you to share a day with Lavenza." The man's words make Ren blink and he squints a little as the words sink in. That was definitely something he had not expected to hear and Theodore's smile grows enough to give Ren an idea his reaction is amusing.

"To elaborate a bit more, what I'm asking and what she is requesting deep in her heart is to spend a day out of the Velvet Room with you," Theodore chuckled again, "Lavenza herself was too shy to try and ask so...I decided to request it to you in her stead. I will also be taking her place to guard the Velvet Room to avoid another incident so be rest assured that everything will be fine."

Ren's eyes widened and he tilted his head, "You...You basically just want her to go outside?"

"That is correct, with you of course."

"Why?"

The man's golden eyes seemed to shine a bit to his simple question and he nodded, "It's an odd request and while to leave the Velvet Room unattended isn't wise, it is not uncommon if it's only for a short duration of time. Lavenza wishes to spend time with you...You are very dear to her. I, as her older brother, wish for her to be happy and to at least experience what is beyond the room." Ren stayed silent for a moment before looking to Theodore who stares back at him.

The resemblance between Theodore and Lavenza are there and he doesn't feel as if he is in any danger...To hear that Lavenza wanted to spend time with him wasn't uncalled for. To have her own brother do it in her place must mean she was too conflicted to approach him herself...

"...I'll do it."

Theodore bows to him, "Splendid...Thank you." Ren tenses up as the room begins to waver and he feels himself slowly begin to lean forward with heavy eyelids, "It seems it is time for you to get up," Theodore hummed a bit, "Please when you get up meet me at the door to the room close by your current residence. From there Lavenza will be waiting for you."

Ren nods before lifting his head up long enough to see Theodore's smile, one that reaches to his eyes.

"Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
